Autumn Afternoon
by fuwacchi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya loved autumn for many reasons. He loved it for its moderate temperature, its beautiful array of colours, but most of all he loved it because of the man beside him.


**Title: **Autumn Afternoon**  
Words: **1,374

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters.

-x-

Icy blue eyes watched as a mix of orange and red fluttered through the sky, carried along by a light breeze, before finally landing softly on the pavement. As the wind blew through the open window, teal blue locks were ruffled gently, like a mother's caress, as long eyelashes slowly shut. A small smile graced the man's face as he continued to bask in the light breeze.

Autumn was his favourite season of the year, the man decided, and for many reasons too. For one, he always dealt better with the cold than the heat so he much preferred autumn over spring, where it was fast approaching summer (the heat). In addition, despite loving the cherry blossoms that blossomed in spring, the teal haired man revelled in the fact that the trees in autumn were quite like the beautiful pink flowers. However, wasn't autumn much more beautiful then? Not just one colour fluttered down from the sky, after all, but colours ranging from brown, orange and red. Yes, he loved autumn much more than any other season of the year. Well, he mused, there was another reason for this too.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, as long lean arms wrapped around his torso.

"You'll catch a cold like that, Kurokocchi," a cheery voice laced with concern announced.

Pushing his head back against the chest behind him, Kuroko looked up to the face of his blond lover. He never quite understood how he managed to win over the man's heart. After all, the blond was a famous model and Kuroko never did quite believe how they ended up together when the other could've chosen anyone out of millions who were willing to throw themselves at him. Kuroko decided long ago, however, that he wouldn't waste time pondering over the 'how' as what mattered was that the man was _together with him, now_. Yes, the present was what mattered and Kuroko didn't dare doubt what he—they—had.

"Kise-kun," was his curt reply.

At the mention of his name, the blond only smiled wider, his face nearly splitting in half from it. Kuroko idly wondered if it hurt to smile that broadly, but the thought was quickly waved off as the arms around him tightened. Before he knew it, the other's warmth was gone and then he was being dragged along by the hand towards the centre of the lounge room.

Kise sat Kuroko down on the sofa, all the while their hands still attached. Kuroko stared at it for a moment longer before the blond finally let go. He didn't want to admit that he was disappointed and he missed Kise's warmth already. So immersed in his yearnings, he hadn't even noticed Kise was gone until a cup was placed in his hands, the warmth seeping into his cold palms. His head immediately snapped up and he watched as Kise moved about the room, searching for something, his cup and a teapot placed on the low table a metre away from the sofa. When he came back, he was holding onto a small mat, a folded blanket and a long, long scarf.

"Well, let's go!" He said it so heartily, Kuroko had to smile a bit himself before confusion finally hit him and his brows knot into a small frown. Go? Where to, exactly? Kise seemed to have read him like an open book, though, and before he could voice out his question he already had his answer. "You want to watch the leaves fall, right?"

The question was accompanied by a warm smile reserved only for Kuroko, and when Kuroko saw it it took all he had to retain a blush. It always surprised him how Kise managed to read him so well when most others couldn't penetrate through his stoic expression. Most called him cold as he didn't have many expressions, but that wasn't true at all. He was definitely capable of feeling and expressing those feelings, but he only did it when it mattered most. Kise had a knack for seeing through his mask most of the time, if not all, though.

Nodding to Kise to confirm that the other was correct in his assumption, Kuroko stood up and placed his cup on the tray in which the teapot and the blond's cup stood. He then grabbed the tray before following the taller man out the door. Kise led the both of them to the large tree standing proud and tall to the side of the path way leading from the gates to the door of their villa. He placed the blue and white cross-stitched mat onto the ground before plopping down onto it, patting the spot on his side, an invitation for Kuroko to sit next to him.

Kuroko didn't hesitate to place the tea tray on the mat, careful not to spill any liquid, before sitting down next to his beloved. From the corner of his eye, Kuroko saw the blond untangling the scarf. It was a blue-yellow stripped scarf made out of silk. Kise had gotten it custom made with _their_ colours and even to the extent of using expensive material. When he finally managed to untangle the long item, he wrapped it around Kuroko's neck before wrapping it around his own. The reason they had bought such a long scarf in the first place was so that they could share it together.

The thought caused Kuroko's chest to clench as once again warmth seeped through him. Being around the model always made him feel that way; that uncomfortable tightening around his chest, but the elation he felt at the same time. He wouldn't have it any other way though. Feeling this way assured Kuroko that he was happy and that them being together was reality.

When he came to, he was being handed his cup of tea again and the blanket Kise brought out was wrapped snugly around the lovers. He seemed to be lost in thought often, recently, but if the blond didn't mention it then Kuroko figured it wasn't such a big deal. He quite enjoyed thinking about Kise, him, and them together anyway.

They spent the afternoon sipping their tea while watching the leaves flutter down from the tree they were leaning against, the colours splaying across the path way, their hands connected all the while. Somewhere along the way, Kuroko had placed his head on Kise's shoulder and Kise had, in turn, leaned his head onto the former's.

When the sun began to set, the sky casted an orange-red glow on the two. Kuroko thought it looked beautiful and complimented the leaves scattered along the ground. However, Kuroko was sure that the man next to him looked much, much more beautiful. He was not disappointed when he stared at the other through his peripheral vision. The light from the sunset had cast an orange glow on Kise; his skin looking more tanned and his topaz eyes taking a darker shade of brown. But most of all, the comfortable and happy smile that adorned Kise's face was what completed this masterpiece.

Noticing his stare, the blond turned to look at his lover. Flashing a smile at the other, Kise swooped down to steal a kiss. They broke apart much faster than Kuroko wanted, but he was distracted by Kise's next words.

"You're beautiful, Tetsuya."

The words stunned Kuroko. He was flattered Kise thought that way but, really, of the two, everyone knew the blond model was the 'beautiful' one. When he looked into Kise's eyes, though, the sincerity within made Kuroko's breath hitch.

Leaning in, Kuroko placed a chaste kiss on the blond's lips.

"Thank you, Ryouta."

They stared at each other for a moment longer before breaking into smiles, and as they turned back to watch the sunset, Kuroko squeezed the hand in his. He hid his smile behind his scarf as he felt Kise squeeze back.

Yes, he loved autumn because of its moderate temperature. He also loved it because of its beautiful array of colours. But most of all, Kuroko Tetsuya loved autumn because of the time he spent with Kise Ryouta, his significant other, at their villa.

It was just them—and only them—at their special place.

-x-

This was written for a friend on Tumblr, Hineko. Hope this was fluffy enough for you and I managed to include all five of your requests (leaves, blankets, tea, scarves, afternoon).

I know I haven't updated Seirin Elementary for a month—or maybe even longer, I don't recall—but I haven't given up on it, worry not. I apologise to all of my readers who have been patiently waiting for it and I assure you that I'll update within the next week.


End file.
